Dreams and Reality
by Maggie4
Summary: Sequel to the ending in Eye of the Undead C3, Tithia returns causing havoc causing Marguerite's dreams to take a deadly turn. PLEASE R&R. LAST CHAPTER ADDED!
1. Default Chapter

Dreams into Reality 

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the lost world, etc etc.

Chapter One

__

Roxton walks to Marguerite smiling holding a flower, a rose and a bottle of wine.

ROXTON: I've been waiting for a special occasion to open this.

MARGUERITE: Yeah, well I've been waiting for a special occasion to drink this.

ROXTON: We should leave them some for the others.

MARGUERITE: We could but...they're not in my dream.

__

Marguerite woke breathing heavily.

MARGUERITE: Not again!

__

she looks outside and sees it's still dark, she sighs and gets out of bed making her way into the living area. She stands on the balcony letting the breeze wash over her waking her up, the dream slowly slipping from her mind. When she's sure she can sleep again without interruption she walks back into her room on her cabinet she sees a bottle of wine. Thinking it's just her imagination she falls asleep once again.

* * * * * *

__

Veronica walks over to Marguerite's room and gently knocks on the door.

VERONICA: Marguerite? Wake up, it's time to go.

__

She hears a loud smash in the room so she walks in. Marguerite is just getting out of bed but Veronica's attention is drawn to the smashed bottle on the floor and the rose in Marguerite's hand.

VERONICA: What happened? Where did the rose come from and the wine?

__

She looks up at Veronica dazed.

MARGUERITE: I don't know.

__

Marguerite looks at the rose in her hand her eyes widen as she remembers the dream, she throws the rose onto the floor.

VERONICA: Are you drunk?

MARGUERITE: No!

VERONICA: Why is the wine in here...

__

She looks at the lack of liquid on the floor.

VERONICA: Half a bottle of wine.

MARGUERITE: Well I didn't drink it.

__

She stands up and waits for Veronica to leave.

MARGUERITE: Give me a minute to get ready.

__

Veronica takes one last glance around the room then leaves, she joins the others outside.

MALONE: What's taking her so long?

CHALLANGER: Time is of the essence we can't wait around here all morning.

__

Marguerite walks over to them.

MARGUERITE: Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.

CHALLANGER: Are we ready to go?

ROXTON: We're ready.

__

With Roxton taking the lead they start walking.

MALONE: What do you need this plant for anyway?

CHALLANGER: It's a very strong medicinal plant used for fevers. Mixed with water and various herbs that I have stored at the treehouse, it's very powerful.

__

Challanger and Malone carry on talking as Marguerite walks past them and joins Roxton at the front.

MARGUERITE: Are you all right?

ROXTON: Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?

MARGUERITE: You look tired.

ROXTON: Is that concern I hear in your voice Marguerite?

MARGUERITE: Why would I be concerned about your well being when you just told me your feeling fine?

ROXTON: Must have been my imagination then.

__

They carry on walking beside each other, Veronica is talking to Malone.

MALONE: Wine! Why would she have that in her room.

VERONICA: I don't know, and I'd like to know where she got the rose.

MALONE: Whoever gave it to her she didn't like it very much if she threw it on the floor.

VERONICA: She didn't even know she had hold of it though.

MALONE: It could've been an act.

VERONICA: It looked genuine...I wonder who gave it to her...Roxton perhaps.

__

They look at Marguerite and Roxton who have just begun to argue about something.

MALONE: They don't look like a couple of people who just exchanged wine and roses last night.

VERONICA: Then who? We'd have known if it were anybody else.

MALONE: Well...

VERONICA: What?

MALONE: We could ask her where she got it.

VERONICA: And she's really going to tell us...It could be Roxton after all I mean he does look really tired today.

* * * * * *

__

Challanger was hunched over some plants examining them while the others rested.

VERONICA: We should make camp next time we stop; it'll be dark soon.

ROXTON: We'll start walking again soon and try to get as far as we can...Challanger are you ready?

CHALLANGER: Yes.

__

They start walking again.

* * * * * *

__

Later that day the explorers set up camp and hours later all are asleep except Roxton who is on watch. Marguerite sleeps soundly and is only woken up by Malone walking past her to take over watch.

ROXTON: Three hours no more.

MALONE: Okay.

__

He sits down while Roxton goes over to the camp fire and lies down quickly falling into a deep sleep. Marguerite minutes later begins to toss and turn as her dreams begin to take over.

MARGUERITE: The wines almost gone.

ROXTON: We could leave some 'til tomorrow.

MARGEURITE: We could or we could just finish it now.

ROXTON: There's only a few more hours left until morning we should get some sleep.

__

He kisses her goodnight, then puts the rose into her hand.

MARGUERITE: Thank you.

__

She walks into her room putting the wine that she'd been carrying on the cabinet then she lay down the rose still in her hand. Marguerite stopped tossing as Malone gently shook her awake.

MARGUERITE: What's wrong?

MALONE: You were having a nightmare.

MARGUERITE: That's strange I don't feel like I was.

MALONE: Get some sleep we'll be setting out at first light.

__

He walks over to the tree resuming watch as Marguerite falls asleep.

Marguerite is sat by a stream watching the flowing water a hand pats her on the shoulder she turns round smiling knowing that it's Roxton.

MARGUERITE: I...

__

Roxton puts a finger to her lips to silence her.

ROXTON: We'll have to be quiet we don't want to wake anyone.

MARGUERITE: We don't want to let them spoil our fun.

ROXTON: We don't want them to end our fun either.

MARGUERITE: What do you have in mind?

ROXTON: What do you think?

MARGUERITE: Surprise me.

__

A shadow appears across the stream.

ROXTON: Who's there?

TITHIA: I could tell you what he's planning but then it wouldn't be a surprise, would it? Look out!

__

Tithia disappears and Roxton taps her on the shoulder.

ROXTON: Marguerite? Marguerite?

MARGUERITE: Yes?

ROXTON: Wake up.

MARGUERITE: What?

__

She wakes out of her dream to see Roxton standing over her, his eyes tired.

ROXTON: Wake up its time to go.

__

She sits up and stares at the others.

CHALLANGER: Are you okay?

MARGUERITE: Why wouldn't I be?

MALONE: Your wet.

__

She looks at her clothes and sees they're soaking wet.

VERONICA: How did that happen?

MARGUERITE: I...I don't know.

__

She looks at each of their faces and their expressions mirror her own, they too are mystified.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

VERONICA: How can you not know?

MARGUERITE: I think I'd remember falling into a stream.

MALONE: Who said you fell into a stream?

MARGUERITE: I couldn't have gotten wet any other way.

VERONICA: But...

ROXTON: We should get moving.

__

Marguerite smiles at Roxton silently thanking him for defending her. Veronica, Malone and Challanger start walking Marguerite moves to follow them when Roxton pulls her back.

ROXTON: How did you get wet?

MARGUERITE: I don't know.

__

Knowing shes telling the truth he lete her go. He follows closely behind when he stops and turns around.

MARGUERITE: What is it?

ROXTON: I'm sure I just heard laughter.

__

She walks back over to him and listens.

MARGUERITE: Where from?

__

He points to some bushes to the left of them.

MARGUERITE: I don't hear anything.

ROXTON: Must've been imagining it.

__

He rubs his eyes.

MARGUERITE: You need some more sleep.

ROXTON: I'm fine.

__

Malone runs over to them.

MALONE: Are you two coming?

__

They start walking.

ROXTON: Of course.

MALONE: What are you two doing anyway...Picking roses?

__

He runs over to veronica and Challanger not waiting for an answer. Marguerite blushes whilst Roxton stares after Malone confused by his words.

ROXTON: What did he mean by that?

__

She shrugs and walks a little faster.

* * * * * *

__

Challanger walks to the edge of a cliff to look at an unusual flower growing there.

CHALLANGER: Here it is!

MARGUERITE: Finally! Get it and lets go back.

VERONICA: What's the hurry? Someone waiting for you?

MARGUERITE: What's that supposed to mean?

VERONICA: Well you've been wanting to get back to the treehouse ever since we set out, then roses, wine...

MARGUERITE: I already told you I don't know about that.

VERONICA: Whatever you say.

__

She wanders over to the cliff to help Challanger and Malone to collect the plants.

MARGUERITE: Where's Roxton?

CHALLANGER: Looking for a place to make camp.

MARGUERITE: We're staying here tonight!

VERONICA: What's wrong? Does that alter your plans?

__

Marguerite turns away not letting the others see her anger.

MARGUERITE: Which way did he go?

__

Malone points to the east.

MALONE: He's looking for a cave I think.

MARGUERITE: _(Sarcastic) _oh that helps.

__

Sge thinks of all the caves they'd passed in the last eight hours then ignoring Malone's look goes in search of Roxton.

* * * * * * 

__

She walks into one of the caves it's full of bones and cobwebs, she looks around in disgust.

MARGUERITE: I hope we're not sleeping here!

__

Someone coughs behind her she turns gun drawn.

TITHIA: Would it matter? It's not like you'd be getting much sleep anyway.

MARGUERITE: You!

TITHIA: Me, I'm sensing some hostilaty.

MARGUERITE: What are you doing here?

TITHIA: Visiting an old customer, seeing if I can help you again.

MARGUERITE: Again? You didn't help me last time.

TITHIA: And I regret that, which is why I should try again.

MARGUERITE: I'm not going to let you mess up my life again...But you already have, haven't you? The dreams, the rose and wine, the water.

TITHIA: The dreams we're my work yes, but the rest...That was all you...And Roxton. And it's about to get a whole lot better.

MARGUERITE: You little hag...

__

She moves towards Tithia who knowing the danger shes in at the moment disappears from sight.

ROXTON: What are you doing in here?

__

She turns to see Roxton standing at the entrance to the cave.

MARGUERITE: I was looking for you, Malone and Veronica said we were staying here tonight.

ROXTON: That's right...Here wouldn't be my first choice though, but...

MARGUERITE: Did you find somewhere else?

__

He nods and she follows him out of the cave where they find the others.

VERONICA: We'll have to be careful around here, we're unfamiliar with this territory.

MARGUERITE: Yes, we know the drill.

__

She roles her eyes and turns away as Roxton leads them to their home for the night.

* * * * * *

__

Later that night while Challanger kept watch the others slept soundly except Marguerite who went and sat next to Challanger.

CHALLANGER: What's wrong?

MARGUERITE: Nothing, I couldn't sleep.

CHALLANGER: You should try we'll be setting out early tomorrow.

MARGUERITE: I suppose your right.

__

She walks away and sits down trying to stay awake until sleep finally took over.

Marguerite pulled Roxton away from the stream.

MARGUERITE: It's nothing.

ROXTON: There's someone there.

__

She stood on a rock in the middle of the stream to get a closer looks at where he was pointing.

MARGUERITE: It's your imagination.

__

Roxton follows her into the stream.

ROXTON: Be careful on the rocks.

MARGUERITE: I'm...

__

As she moved towards him she slipped on the rock falling into the stream, Roxton tried to catch her but he too fell over. They started laughing as the water flowed over them.

MARGUERITE: Is this what you had in mind?

ROXTON:Not quite but I can improvise.

__

Marguerite wakes up and looks over at Roxton whose smiling in his sleep then she falls asleep again.

MARGUERITE: Your breaking your own rules.

__

He walks towards her.

ROXTON: What rules that?

MARGUERITE: Don't wander around outside on your own, especially not at night.

__

He stops in front of her.

ROXTON: Rules were made to be broken, besides your not alone.

__

He leans in to kiss her when he jumps back in surprise.

MARGUERITE: What is it? What's wrong?

__

He begins to gasp for breath, he stumbles backwards. Marguerite grabs hold of him and lowers him to the ground. He lies on the floor his breathing laboured. She strokes his cheek and face calming him down.

MARGUERITE: Roxton?

__

He starts convulsing, she holds him tight trying to stop his shaking. He closes his eyes.

MARGUERITE: Wake up, Please, Roxton?

__

She sits up sweating and breathing heavily.

MARGUERITE: Oh God.

__

She looks around trying to stay focused, she see's everyone staring at her.

CHALLANGER: You were having a nighmare.

ROXTON: _(Worried) _your shaking.

MARGUERITE: I'm fine, just a nighmare.

ROXTON: Must've been one hell of a nightmare.

MARGUERITE: Can we go back now?

CHALLANGER: Of course, we're all set.

__

She stands up shaking and follows the others outside, Roxton not leaving her side. The last thing she see's as she leaves the clearing near the cliff is a small unusual insect on the ground where she saw Roxton Die.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

__

Roxton keeps an eye on Marguerite for the remainder of the journey knowing something is wrong, she keeps glancing in his direction every so often as if to see if he's all right. The others picked up on this Challanger thought nothing of it but all ways the reporter, Malone kept asking why. She starts walking faster as they near the treehouse.

ROXTON: Is anything wrong?

MARGUERITE: Why would anything be wrong?

ROXTON: You've been acting strangely all the way here. And you keep looking around as if I'm going to disappear.

__

Marguerite snaps at him to hide that she's worried about something.

MARGUERITE: We were unfamiliar with the territory back there I was just making sure **everyone** was okay.

ROXTON: It didn't look that way to me.

MARGUERITE: Drop it Roxton, I'm fine, your fine, everyone's fine now we're back and everything's all right so just drop it.

__

She storms off towards the lake. The others catch up to them.

MALONE: Oh yeah, something's wrong.

__

Roxton ignores him goes inside

VERONICA: What's going on with those two?

CHALLANGER: Let them sort out their own problems, I need you two to help me with something.

VERONICA: I'll be right there professor.

__

Malone and Challanger go into the treehouse while Veronica goes to find Marguerite.

* * * * * *

__

Marguerite is sat by the water when Tithia appears next to her.

MARGUERITE: Get lost.

TITHIA: I can't do that.

__

Veronica hides behind some bushes.

MARGUERITE: What did I do to deserve this?

TITHIA: I'm just trying to give you what you want.

MARGUERITE: Stop meddling in my life old woman none of what you've done is what I wanted.

__

Veronica steps out of the bushes and stands behind her.

VERONICA: Talking to yourself Marguerite?

MARGUERITE: No!

__

Tithia appears before Veronica.

TITHIA: It's rude to listen in on other people's conversations girl.

VERONICA: Who are you?

__

Marguerite stands up and faces them both.

TITHIA: Shall I make her disappear?

MARGUERITE: The only person you can make disappear is yourself.

TITHIA: That's gratitude for you.

__

She laughs and disappears.

VERONICA: You know that old woman?

MARGUERITE: Not really.

__

She starts to walk away when Veronica stops her.

VERONICA: What's going on?

MARGUERITE: That's none of your business.

VERONICA: If it concerns my friends it concerns me.

MARGUERITE: Well it doesn't concern any of your friends so it's none of your business...It's my problem and I'll deal with it.

__

Veronica follows her back to the treehouse but doesn't pry any more. Once back Veronica goes to the lab.

VERONICA: Something's going on.

CHALLANGER: What?

VERONICA: I don't know exactly but something's not right.

MALONE: What makes you say that?

VERONICA: When I went after Marguerite I saw her talking to thin air...

MALONE: Okay.

VERONICA: Then an old lady appeared in front of me.

CHALLANGER: Just appeared?

VERONICA: She claimed to know Marguerite...And from what I heard she's been causing trouble and Marguerite wasn't happy about it.

MALONE: Did she say what was wrong?

VERONICA: No, she said she could handle it.

CHALLANGER: Maybe we should ask her what's going on.

VERONICA: It didn't sound like she was willing to confess everything.

CHALLANGER: She doesn't have a choice.

__

Roxton was sleeping soundly when Marguerite walks past. She decides to have a read but soon she too was sleeping, minutes later the others walk into the living area.

Marguerite shook Roxton trying to wake him up, she was frantic now panicking. She felt his pulse it was weakening by the second and a fever was setting in.

Veronica, Malone and Challanger watch as Roxton starts shaking, they rush to his side.

MARGUERITE: Roxton?

ROXTON: Help, I..I can't br...Breath.

MARGUERITE: Calm down please, just stay awake.

__

Marguerite opens her eyes and sits up right and Roxton stops shaking.

MARGUERITE: Roxton?

__

She turns and sees the others gathered near him.

MARGUERITE: What happened?

VERONICA: He's stopped.

CHALLANGER: His pulse is coming back...A mild fever though.

MARGUERITE: He's still alive?

__

The others turn to her as Roxton opens his eyes.

MALONE: What do you mean still? Were you expecting otherwise?

ROXTON: Why do I feel so tired?

__

He stands up and almost falls to his feet, Marguerite rushes to his side.

MARGUERITE: Wait a second.

__

She examines the side of his neck and sees a small mark slightly inflamed.

MARGUERITE: Oh no!

ROXTON: What is it?

MARGUERITE: It's happening!

CHALLANGER: What the hell is going on?

MARGUERITE: Your dying.

ROXTON: I feel fine.

VERONICA: It's about time you give us some answers.

MARGUERITE: I can't.

MALONE: Why not?

MARGUERITE: Because, I don't know what's going on myself.

__

Roxton sits down in the chair, he's slightly woozy.

MARGUERITE: I dreamt that this would happen…

CHALLANGER: You dreamt that Roxton would die?

MARGUERITE: Yes, but it wasn't me.

VERONICA: The old woman? You said that she was messing with your life, she did this?

MARGUERITE: She's been getting into my dreams, it sounds crazy, impossible even.

CHALLANGER: And how did Roxton die?

ROXTON: _(Irritated)_ I told you I'm fine.

MARGUERITE: We were…he was stung by something when we were…By the cave.

CHALLANGER: That was hours ago.

MARGUERITE: What happens in my dreams happens in life.

CHALLANGER: Then he's already been stung.

VERONICA: He was shaking a minute ago when you were asleep.

MARGUERITE: I saw some more of what happened…

CHALLANGER: When you're both asleep, that's when it happens?

__

Roxton starts seeing double.

MARGUERITE: Yes, but what do you expect us to do? Never sleep…That's the stupidest idea you've ever come up with.

CHALLANGER: I need to think about this.

MARGUERITE: Roxton is dying and you need to time to think of ideas?

CHALLANGER: If he dies in your dreams he dies in life too?

MALONE: And this old woman is controlling your dreams?

MARGUERITE: I'll be walking around or something and I'll just feel tired then I'll dream.

MALONE: So you just need to keep awake.

__

Marguerite gives him a look.

MARGUERITE: Easy for you say, you have control of your actions.

VERONICA: What if you give Roxton something for the fever in your dream?

MARGUERITE: _(Sarcastic) _and why don't we fly off the plateau at the same time.

CHALLANGER: No that's a good idea, if you give him the new medicine in your dream then he should get better.

__

They realise that Roxton has been quiet all through the conversation, when they turn to the chair he's gone.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter Four

****

Chapter Four

MARGUERITE: Where did he go?

VERONICA: I'll check outside, Challanger check the lab...

__

Marguerite walks into his room and sees him asleep on the bed. She sits next to him and takes his hand.

MARGUERITE: I'm sorry.

__

Tithia sits on the bed.

TITHIA: You have to see this through, no turning back. Veronica has the right idea.

__

She taps Marguerite on the shoulder and she falls asleep leaning on the bed, holding Roxton's hand.

In the living area Veronica walks in from outside.

VERONICA: I can't see him...Where's Marguerite?

MALONE: She was here a second ago.

__

They see Roxton's door ajar and walk inside. They try to wake Roxton and Marguerite but nothing happens.

VERONICA: _(Shouts) _Challanger.

__

He runs into the room from looking in the lab.

CHALLANGER: What happened?

MALONE: It doesn't look good.

__

Marguerite kneels next to the dying Roxton holding his hand. Near the cave Tithia is stood watching them.

TITHIA: Concentrate, tell them what they need to do.

MARGUERITE: _(Shouts) _why are you doing this? Help him!

TITHIA: Once a dream is set in motion not even I can stop it.

MARGUERITE: Why?

TITHIA: I'm not the cause of this.

__

Tithia walks into the cave sadly shaking her head.

TITHIA: Not again!

__

At the treehouse the others are frantic.

MALONE: How do we stop this?

VERONICA: Do you have the medicine ready?

CHALLANGER: Yes.

VERONICA: Get it.

__

Challanger walks out of the room leaving Veronica to wonder what the hell she's doing.

At the cave Roxton is growing weaker.

MARGUERITE: You'll be fine John.

__

He smiles weakly mustering all his strength to move his head.

ROXTON: How?

MARGUERITE: They know what to do, just concentrate on getting better.

ROXTON: As long as you're still here, I'll be fine.

MARGUERITE: I'm not going anywhere.

__

She kisses him on the forehead as he closes his eyes.

MARGUERITE: _(Whispers) _I'm right here…I love you John.

__

And as she lay beside him, and she felt him squeeze her hand slightly she knew he feels the same.

Challanger comes into the bedroom with a cup of brown liquid.

MALONE: How are you going to make him drink it?

VERONICA: Marguerite will give it to him.

MALONE: How we can't wake her up?

CHALLANGER: Put it in her hand.

__

Marguerite concentrates on giving Roxton the medicinal drink that he needs as Veronica puts it into her hand balancing it on the bed. In the dream world Marguerite opens her eyes and concentrates as it appears in her hands. She kneels beside Roxton.

MARGUERITE: Wake up, you need to drink this.

__

She helps him sit up he leans against her as she puts the cup to his lips. He slowly drinks.

In the treehouse Challanger checks Roxton's pulse.

CHALLANGER: It's stronger, he's getting better.

__

Marguerite finishes giving Roxton the drink.

MARGUERITE: How are you feeling?

ROXTON: Like a new man.

MARGUERITE: You look better…I…

ROXTON: Thank you.

MARGUERITE: For what?

ROXTON: For saving my life.

MARGUERITE: Well I couldn't let you go, who would catch our dinner everyday?

__

At the treehouse Marguerite and Roxton rouse from their sleep. Marguerite lets go of Roxton's hand as the others watch amused.

ROXTON: What happened?

MARGUERITE: You don't remember?

ROXTON: Not really.

CHALLANGER: We've got a story to tell you.

ROXTON: First I need some sleep.

__

They walk out leaving only Roxton and Marguerite in the room, she gets up to leave when he stops her.

ROXTON: So whose version do I hear first?

MARGUERITE: What do you mean?

ROXTON: They'll only know what you told them and I'm sure you missed…Certain things out.

MARGUERITE: I thought you said you don't remember anything.

ROXTON: I don't everything anyway.

MARGUERITE: What do you remember?

__

They both sit down on the bed.

ROXTON: Everything's blurred, I remember a stream and an old woman, and we were in the treehouse at night talking, then darkness.

MARGUERITE: That's about all of it.

ROXTON: Nothing else?

MARGUERITE: What else could there be?

ROXTON: Nothing, I just feel like something's missing.

MARGEURITE: The others will fill you on the rest. Get some sleep.

__

She walks to the door.

ROXTON: I do remember one thing…

__

She turns hopefully.

MARGUERITE: What's that?

ROXTON: Nothing, never mind…

__

She turns and walks out not letting him see her sadness and disappointment. Roxton stood watching her.

ROXTON: I love you too Marguerite.

The end.

.

****


End file.
